Gaming devices that provide games of chance tend to be highly regulated and secure to achieve compliance with laws in the jurisdictions where they are operated. When software-based gaming devices are used, the gaming software is generally validated by an in-depth review so as to obtain approval from a regulatory body. This in-depth review often includes both laboratory evaluation and field validation. In-depth review and validation can be a costly and lengthy process and may require specialized and expensive consultants. The cost and time of the validation and review process can expand exponentially as the number of lines of software code increases.
The regulations imposed by the authorities in the various jurisdictions limit the flexibility of gaming machines. Regulating authorities view gaming machines as a source of potential fraud either by players or operators, and consequently impose strict controls on their design and operation.